


Bear With Me

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: In an Alternate Universe with slight canon divergence, Ryou and the Spirit of the Ring, the actual ring itself, have come to terms with each other and now live in a sort of marital bliss. Though he has his own body Spirit has issues and has to relearn things, such as the Japanese language. Will he be able to learn? Is it too difficult? Find out OwOAlso special thanks to Kiddo for doing the art (which you can see in the link below)This is hopefully the start of my tendershipping month I will do in the month of August. So stay tuned for that!https://justryou.tumblr.com/post/624462498169552896/another-commission-for-alfonsobeilschmidt-this
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bear With Me

Soft violet eyes trace the hiragana on the page. It was frustrating. Symbols on the page felt familiar to the old soul yet they didn't grasp the meaning.

A hand reaches out to trace a character.

**ば**.

Ba. The one that seemed to stick the most out in his mind. **_Of course it does. It's part of my name._**

Spirit was so happy. Despite the shadows devouring his memories he still remembered it. It made him happy. He had a boyish smile while he read it to Ryou. And dear Ryou, the gentle teacher he was, was very proud of him.

He gave him a stroke to his still recovering hair and a kiss to the forehead. He made him proud, **_he_** made Ryou **_happy_**. That's why he wanted to learn more. To keep making Ryou proud.

But the rest, they don't seem to stay in his mind. The characters sounded similar or looked a like. Once in a while Spirit would understand a word. It was aggravating. Which is why he was hiding away, in the closet with a flashlight and his book.

As much as he appreciated Ryou's help,the ghost wanted to surprise him with his knowledge.

The ghost rubs his eyes. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere soon. At least with this book. Silently he closed the book, and changed gears. A different picture book with a little bear in the front.

Spirit opens the book and he's confronted with the words again.

**クマは元気です.**

The book, of course being a picture book did help. With the illustration he can assume that the bear cub was going out shopping. He was walking around with a shopping cart, and looking at various items. But the words themselves didn't stand out much.

Kuma he assumed was bear. But aside from that he didn't know much else. There were many nuances in this language he learned. Kuma although a simple word for bear stood for mountain, nook or even corner. And hearing Ryou speak to his father was hard. Watching TV was also difficult.

They would speak slow, yet for him it seemed like they were on two times speed. Or he mixed up meanings for similar sounding words. That's why he chose to learn it by reading. Though now as he stared at the sentence...

He stared and stared and stared. But nothing seemed familiar. It was so frustrating, it made him cry some times just from how incompetent he felt. Ryou was so patient, repeating and explaining what he could. Ryou deserved better than a pathetic ghost who couldn't even read a children's book.

"Why can't I remember? I knew this, I know I know these words. Please brain let me remember!" **_Bam!_**

He slammed his head against the picture book. Maybe hitting himself with it would remind him something, anything!

Just one book, he wanted to learn how to read one children's book! If he could then he wouldn't feel like a failure, if he could read this one book to Ryou he could--

"Spirit? What are you doing here?"

In his hissy fit he didn't hear Ryou walking by the closet and open the door. And of course with the book blocking his eyes he couldn't have seen the light from the hall coming in.

"...Cleaning."

Ryou tilted his head to the side. He didn't buy that excuse. Gently he pulled away the book from his ghost's hands. Now Spirit could see his beloved looking down at him. "Well... Dinner's ready. Let's go eat."

Their fingers curled against each other, it always made Spirit feel warm. His touch was very loving and sweet. "Okay. What are we having?"

"Lasagna! I was in the mood to have a cheat day."

"It's always a cheat day." Spirit said with a light laugh. Ryou of course chose to ignore this. Food was for eating! And he would eat it! Even if it added a pound or two.

Five minutes later they were sitting together, shoulder to shoulder with a plateful of greasy goodness. But a question was bugging Ryou. "Why were you in the closet?"

Oh he turns stiff. Spirit could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he looked at Ryou. He doesn't want to lie. But he didn't want to admit his plans either.

"I'm working on something. I don't want you to know yet."

"Oh? A surprise? Well now I'm even more curious!" Ryou said with a smile. And that smile. Oh that lovely smile. Spirit wished he could bottle it and keep it in his pocket for a rainy day.

"I don't want to spoil it. But I'm sure you'll like it."

"If it's from you I'm sure I will." The other hand was unattended, so Ryou placed his hand on top of it. A little squeeze was given. "Anything you give me I'll treasure it. But I hope it's not something expensive or too hard to get. You should splurge on yourself too."

**_Ryou..._ **

Spirit leaned his head against his host. How did he land such a caring understanding person?! Whatever he did right he was thankful for it. "H-Hey! Don't cry!"

"I'm happy, I'm very happy."

Ryou nuzzled his head. "Good. But we better eat before our food gets cold!"


End file.
